Kaltarra
Westlich der Boreanischen Tundra, durch die Westklamm vom Festland getrennt, liegt Kaltarra, die Heimat des Blauen Drachenschwarms. Die einzige Landverbindung, über die Reisende die Insel erreichen konnten, war die schmale und gefährliche Frostbrücke, die stets von blauen Drachen bewacht wurde. Beschreibung Kaltarra selbst besteht vollkommen aus blauem Eis und einzelne Spitzen ragen wie Fänge hoch in den Himmel. Das Zentrum der Insel ist Der Nexus; ein labyrinthartiges Netz aus Höhlen, in dessen Zentrum Malygos, der Aspekt der Magie selbst, lebt und forscht. Hierher zog sich der Blaue Drachenschwarm zurück, nachdem Todesschwinge ihn fast vollständig ausgelöscht hatte. Hintergrund Die gesamte Region wurde mit World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking von schweren seismischen Beben heimgesucht, die eine geologische Instabilität des Gebietes nach sich zog. Offensichtlich hatte das auch Auswirkungen auf die einheimischen Kreaturen, die sich zu magiegebundenen Adaptationen entwickelt hatten. Sehr nahe am Nexus taten sich Arkanschlangen an den reichen Manavorkommen gütlich, die frei zutage lagen und auch die Blauen legten ihre Eier dort. Da sie so viel arkaner Energie ausgesetzt waren, konnten die Drachlinge eher schlüpfen - und es war nicht abzusehen, welchen Effekt es auf ihre Brut haben würde. Diese jungen Drachenwelpen gingen in der nordwestlichen Ecke des Tals auf Nahrungssuche. Die Blauen hatten ebenso damit angefangen, ihre Drachen mit mysteriösen Runen zu bedecken. In dieser Gegend verfügten sie über bestimmte Eigenarten, doch es war rätselhaft, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Die Kirin Tor hatten gehofft, dass die magischen Beben nur auf die Region des Nexus beschränkt wären. Doch dann erhielten sie Meldungen aus allen Teilen Azeroths, die darauf hinwiesen, dass die geologische Instabilität rapide anstieg. Die Sache war schlimmer, als erwartet. Malygos leitete zu viel Energie in diesen Ort. Wenn niemand ihn aufhielt, würde aus Azeroth eine weitere Scherbenwelt werden... Das Abenteuer Geheimnisse der Urtume thumb Die Urtume in Kaltarra veränderten sich zu sogenannten "magiegebundenen" Urtumen. Erzmagier Berinand im Transitusschild, der diese jüngsten Adaptationen untersuchte, entdeckte, dass diese Urtume einer ungeheuerlich hohen Dosis arkaner Energie ausgesetzt waren. Es verwandelte Sie buchstäblich in etwas anderes. Und diese Metamorphose beinhaltete noch eine weitere Stufe, die im Nexus zu finden war, die kristallinen Urtume. Diese stellten den endgültigen Zustand nach der Verwandlung der Urtume dar. Ihre Aggressivität ließ jedoch darauf schließen, dass irgendeine Intelligenz hinter dieser Manipulation steckte. Gut möglich, dass es sich hier um kein natürliches Phänomen handelte... Quest 71: Beschleunigen Schillerndes Fragment Bei einem der Zauberbinder von Kaltarra findet sich ein schillerndes Fragment. Keiner kann diesen Gegenstand identifizieren oder bestimmen, wozu er dient. Aber vielleicht ist Raelorasz in der Lage, etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, welchen Nutzen das Ding hat. Und wenn jemand wahrhaftig wünscht, sein Unterfangen zu unterstützen, egal wie hoch das Risiko ist, dann wird der Drache demjenigen den Zweck des Fragments verraten. Denn dies ist ein Fragment eines speziellen Gefängnisses. Malygos' Diener sperren ihre gefangenen Magier und anderen arkanen Wesen in ähnlichen Gefängnissen ein, doch dieses hier wurde für etwas gebaut, das stärker ist. In der Hoffnung, dass der Feind seines Feindes sein Freund ist, sucht Raelorasz also die restlichen Fragmente des Gefängnisses, die im Besitz von Malygos' vertrautesten Untergebenen sind: General Cerulean und Kriegshetzer Goredrak. Raelorasz spürt die Anwesenheit eines mächtigen Wesens in diesem Gefängnis ... Keristrasza ... und er hofft, dass sie sich als Verbündeter erweist. Quest 71: Rätselhaft... Quest 71: Die Zelle WoW: Legion Priesterkampagne In WoW: Legion entsendet Kalec die Disziplinpriester im Rahmen der Priesterkampagne auf der Suche nach dem Zorn des Lichts vom Azurdrachenschrein in der Drachenöde aus nach Kaltarra. Hier sollen sie für den Blaudrachen ein paar bedeutende Orte auskundschaften und ihn entsprechend informieren. Dazu gehörten die Nexusspitze, die Sognadel und die Nexusbasis. Kalec kannte das Gebiet gut und konnte die Abenteurer anleiten. Quest 100: Augen des Drachen Kalec stellte fest, dass die Energie des Zorn des Lichts aus dem Inneren der geschwächten Nexuskammer herauspeitschte. Vielleicht gelang es den Priestern ja, diese rohe, chaotische Energie für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen. Wenn sie die Energie in die Sognadeln speisen konnten, sollte dies zu einer recht... zerstörerischen Reaktion führen. Um das heilige Feuer zu bändigen, ermächtigten sie sich also mit instabiler heiliger Energie, indem sie Zorngebilde des Lichts besiegten oder sie aus Rissen heiliger Energie entlang des Nexusfundaments entzogen. Quest 100: Bändigung des heiligen Feuers So verfügten die Priester schließlich über die notwendige Macht, um die Sognadeln zu vernichten. Bei den Rissen, an denen die Sognadeln im Boden steckten, gab es große Ansammlungen von Leerenenergie. Auf diese Stellen fokussierter Leere konzentrierten sie die Macht des Zorn des Lichts. Diese Reaktion führte zur Überladung und vernichtete die darüberliegenden Sognadeln. Und Kalec mahnte die Abenteurer schnell zu handel. Das Astraleum sah sicher nicht untätig zu, während die Priester ihren Machenschaften ein Ende setzten. Quest 100: Entfesselte Gerechtigkeit (Allianz) Kalec und die Priester erfuhren zudem, dass das Astraleum noch mächtiger war als befürchtet und es geschafft hatte, Azuregos gefangen zu nehmen. Azuregos und Kalec waren zwar nicht immer einer Meinung, aber sie waren Brüder. Da die Abenteurer den Astralen ein Ende setzen und den Zorn des Lichts an sich bringen wollten, bat Kalec sie zusätzlich, auch seinen Bruder aus ihren Klauen zu befreien. Jetzt, da die Sognadeln vernichtet waren, hatte der Schild sich aufgelöst. Der Nexus wartete... Quest 100: Die Nexuskammer Personen * Corastrasza * General Cerulean * Inquisitor Caleras * Kriegshetzer Goredrak Quellen Kategorie:Boreanische Tundra